Jalousie
by KingdomOfBelgium
Summary: Vous lui aviez lancé un pari sur le ton de la plaisanterie, juste comme ça. Mais la Jalousie vous a pris au mot et a relevé le défi. C'est ainsi que dans le soir naissant de la ville, elle va déployer son art aux dépens d'Ivan. De fil en aiguille, par un jeu de mots sournois, la Jalousie s'appliquera à détruire le bonheur simple de son amour d'étudiant…


Titre : Jalousie.

Résumé : Vous lui aviez lancé un pari sur le ton de la plaisanterie, juste « comme ça ». Mais la Jalousie vous a pris au mot et a relevé le défi. C'est ainsi que dans le soir naissant de la ville, aux dépens d'Ivan, elle va déployer son art. De fil en aiguille, de spéculation en hypothèse et par un jeu de mots sournois, la Jalousie s'appliquera à détruire le bonheur simple de son amour d'étudiant…

Crédits : Axis Power Hetalia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Note de KingdomOfBelgium : Bonjour, bonsoir ! Ouh là là ! Cela doit bien faire deux ans que je n'ai plus rien posté. Ce n'est pas que je manque d'idées (loin de là !), mais plutôt de temps. (Et de courage…) J'ai profité d'une subite hausse de motivation pour rédiger ceci. Je tiens à préciser que le thème de cette fanfic ne vient pas de moi. L'histoire m'est venue à l'esprit après la lecture d'une nouvelle de Dino Buzzati, « _Iago_ ». Je vous présente par avance mes excuses concernant les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe. Aussi : votre avis m'est important ! Qu'il soit positif ou négatif, il est le bienvenu ! Sur ce, portez-vous bien ! Bonne lecture !

XXX

Je peux te gâcher la vie. Je suis la source de tes pensées mauvaises, de tes tentations, tes peurs et tes soupçons. Il suffirait que je jette mon dévolu sur toi pour te rendre malheureux. Si tel est mon envie, je peux t'enlever la paix, te faire perdre l'appétit, le sommeil, le plaisir des choses simples. Je peux même te pousser au pire des crimes.

Mon nom est Jalousie.

Si je le voulais, je pourrais causer ta perte.

Hum… Tu ne sembles pas convaincu… Tu ne me crois pas ? Je peux te le prouver. Je te propose un petit exercice, simple et sans préparation, juste pour te donner une idée. Je te laisse choisir la cible.

Ce beau jeune homme, tu dis ? Celui qui est en train de discuter au coin de la rue ? D'accord ! À première vue, tout laisse supposer qu'il est serein. Un garçon calme, solide et maître de la situation. Tiens… À en juger par l'élan avec lequel l'autre type se presse contre lui, pose ses bras autour de son coup, il s'agit d'un couple. Ils ont l'air parfaitement heureux, cela ne va pas me faciliter la tâche. Peu importe ! Si je perds le pari, tu pourras rire à mes dépens.

Voyons voir… À qui ai-je affaire ? Il doit avoir dans la vingtaine, il est habillé simplement, un éternel sourire sympathique sur le visage, plutôt beau même si son nez un peu grand semble le complexer, il parait être un étudiant sans le sou.

Je me glisse à l'intérieur de son esprit, dans les profondeurs de sa matière grise. Tout à l'air paisible là-dedans. Les rouages tournent normalement, s'imbriquant lentement les uns dans les autres. Les pensées s'enchaînent tranquillement, à un rythme de croisière. Quand je pense à l'enfer qui sera bientôt le sien… Il y a de quoi s'amuser !

La nuit tombe doucement, son ami monte dans un taxi et, après un dernier salut, le quitte.

Le jeu peut enfin commencer.

-Tu aurais dû le raccompagner, dis-je.

(Je viens de lui susurrer à l'oreille, d'une voix doucereuse et insistante.)

-Pourquoi ? C'est lui qui a insisté pour rentrer tout seul, me fait-il.

-Oui, mais au moins tu l'aurais vu rentrer chez lui de tes propres yeux !

-…et ?

-Et donc tu aurais été certain qu'il se trouve bien chez lui.

-Ne me fais pas rire, qu'est-ce-que tu insinues ? Alfred est quelqu'un de correct.

-C'est curieux, alors…

-Qu'est-ce qui est curieux ?

(Ça y est ! Le poisson a mordu à l'hameçon !)

-Est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il habitait Rue du Cordeau ?

- _Da_.

-Pour aller Rue du Corbeau, le taxi aurait dû tourner à gauche. À la place de ça, il a remonté le boulevard.

-Il y a des travaux plus loin, dans le centre. Ils ont certainement voulu éviter les embouteillages.

-Mais ils sont finis maintenant. Du moins, les ouvriers ont enlevés le sens interdit.

-Ils l'ont peut-être enlevé, mais les taxis préfèrent continuer à éviter cet endroit pour aller plus vite.

-D'accord, si tu le dis.

(Surtout, ne pas se presser ! Il faut parvenir à semer le doute lentement. Si je m'y prends trop vite, il se méfiera de moi et me reléguera dans un coin de son esprit. Il ne me prêtera plus la moindre attention.)

-Dis-moi, est-ce que tu l'as entendu préciser sa destination au chauffeur ?

- _Niet_ , il avait déjà refermé la portière. Je ne pouvais plus entendre, me répond-t-il.

-Alors tu ne peux pas savoir s'il a dit « Rue du Corbeau » ou autre chose… !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu essaies d'insinuer à la fin !?

(Zut ! C'est qu'il est susceptible le bougre ! Mais admirez plutôt l'artiste.)

-C'est simple : au lieu de retourner chez lui, ton Alfred s'est rendu ailleurs.

-Écoute, arrête d'insister, je le connais bien. Et puis, qu'irait-il faire à cette heure-ci ?

-Tsss ! Justement : à cette heure-ci ! Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, ce que tu peux être naïf…

-…et avec qui ?

(Hehehe ! Je suis parvenue à l'accrocher ! Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait été si simple.)

-Oh ! Tu me le demandes ? Un gars comme lui ne doit avoir que l'embarras du choix. Qui sait combien de propositions il a déjà essuyé ? Qui sait toutes celles qui papillonnent autour de lui lorsque tu as le dos tourné ? Enfin, « toutes celles »… Plutôt, « tous ceux ».

-Arrête avec ça !

(Il commence à s'énerver. À présent, il me faut un peu de patience. Je dois le laisser revenir par lui-même.)

-Je le trouvais un peu fatigué ce soir, finit-il par lâcher.

(Bingo!)

-Il a des cernes sous les yeux depuis quelques jours, dis-je.

-Il étudie beaucoup ces derniers temps…

-Cela doit-être pour ça que vous vous voyez un peu moins souvent. Enfin, pour ça ou pour autre chose…

-Autre chose ?

-Autre chose.

-Achève ta phrase.

-Eh bien, tu viens de dire qu'il avait les yeux cernés…

-Tu persistes à faire des allusions, mais tu ne dis jamais le fond de ta pensée !

-Possible. Mais le fait est que le taxi aurait dû tourner à gauche si Alfred avait voulu retourner directement chez lui.

(Là, autant dire que je l'ai attaqué directement de face, je ne me contente plus de sous-entendus. C'est une prise de risque, mais va-t-elle payer ?)

-…

-Tu ne dis rien ?

- _Niet_.

-Tu sais, si ça t'inquiètes tant que ça, je peux cesser d'en parler.

-Inquiet, tu parles… C'est toi qui m'inquiète.

(De la méfiance ? N'aurais-je pas assez bien préparé le terrain avant de lâcher ma bombe ?)

-Bon, bon…

-Je n'ai pas à douter de lui, tu comprends ? Il m'aime et il sait que c'est réciproque.

-Je sais, et c'est pour ça que j'ai peur pour toi, tu vois ? J'ai peur que l'on te fasse du mal, plus que tu n'en as déjà eu…

(Parfois, dans ce genre de situation, il faut savoir se retirer…)

-C'est donc plutôt toi qui t'inquiètes au final, lance-t-il en riant.

(…pour réattaquer aussitôt sur un autre terrain.)

-Oui, c'est ça. J'ai peur que tu souffres de votre écart.

-Notre écart ? Tu fais allusion au fait que ses parents ont les moyens ?

-Bien sûr, il y a l'écart financier. Mais il y a aussi l'écart… physique.

-Qu… Quoi ?

(Je sais, s'attaquer aux complexes physiques, c'est tellement petit… Mais, eh ! Que voulez-vous ? Ça fonctionne à tous les coups ! Voyez plutôt…)

-Et bien, oui : Alfred est beau. Je ne t'apprends rien, tu le sais. Mais lui aussi le sais. Peut-être aime-t-il être remarqué. S'il y tient, cela signifie qu'il désire plaire, et s'il désire plaire alors…

-Tais-toi ! Tu… Je… Raaah… Et moi, comme un imbécile, qui boit tes paroles !

-Je peux m'en aller si tu veux.

- _Niet_ , reste.

(Hahaha ! J'exulte ! Mais oui, c'est ça, c'est bien mon mignon, réclame-moi ! Si tu savais, oh, si tu savais…)

-Si je t'ai bien compris, Alfred est beau et moi pas ?

-Mais non, ce n'est pas ça ! Alfred est séduisant, alors que toi tu es plutôt…

-…je suis ?

-Banal.

-Banal ?

-Oui, banal. Tu n'es pas laid, tu es tout simplement banal. Et puis… Hey ! Tu as vu ?

(À présent, il me faut immédiatement le relancer sur une autre piste. À près tout, le but n'est pas qu'il doute de lui, mais de l'autre.)

-Quoi ?

-Mais enfin, tu viens de regarder la circulation, tu l'as forcément vue !

-J'étais occupé de traverser la route, alors forcément j'ai regardé la circulation… Qu'aurais-je dû remarquer ?

-Une voiture. Une BMW, je crois. Tu la connais ?

- _Niet_ , je devrais ?

-Je l'ignore. Il y avait un couple dedans.

-Ah, bon.

-Tu ne les a pas vus ?

-Je n'ai pas fait attention…

(Oh, si, il les a vus ! Allons un peu le chatouiller de ce côté.)

-Tant mieux, cela t'évitera de te ruiner en mauvaises pensées.

-Et pourquoi le devrais-je ?

-Je craignais qu'avec ton imagination, tu ne te mettes à croire que le passager était Alfred.

-Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai même pas regardé !

-Je te crois. Mais comme ça, dans l'obscurité, on pouvait s'y tromper… Tant mieux si tu n'as pas vu, tu ne te feras pas de mauvais sang pour rien.

-Tu es une garce, tu sais très bien que j'ai vu.

-Oui, et ça t'a fait un coup au cœur n'est-ce pas ?

(Il garde le silence. Le voilà qui accélère le pas et réajuste son écharpe, mal à l'aise. Je l'ai pris dans mes filets et il ne sait pas comment en sortir… Encore quelques poussées astucieuses et il tombera dans le gouffre que je suis occupée de creuser à ses pieds.)

-Calme-toi, lui dis-je. À quoi penses-tu ? S'il se trouvait en ce moment avec un autre, crois-tu qu'il se serait permis de passer ici, là où il courrait le risque que tu le reconnaisses ?

-Mais toi, est-ce que tu as reconnu son visage ?

-J'ai seulement entrevu des cheveux blonds et une paire de lunettes, rien d'autre ! Je pense que tu devrais te tranquilliser, il n'est pas le seul à avoir ces caractéristiques... D'ailleurs, si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à lui téléphoner.

- _Niet_ , tu sais que je ne peux pas. Il ne veut pas que je lui téléphone durant la nuit.

(Bien sûr que je le sais ! Et c'est justement ce filon que je vais exploiter.)

-Pourquoi ?

-Il partage un petit studio avec son frère le temps de ses études. Et Matthew a le sommeil léger…

-Tu ne trouves pas cette excuse un peu tirée par les cheveux ? Si j'étais toi, je lui téléphonerai quand même !

-Et qu'est-ce que je lui dirai ?

-Que tu es un amoureux transi et qu'il te manque déjà, pardi ! Et puis moi, cette histoire de frère, je n'y crois pas ! Ça te paraît vraisemblable ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il t'a plutôt inventé tout ça pour…

-…pour ?

-Pour éviter des contrôles durant la nuit.

-Que…

-Au pire, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu t'es trompé de numéro.

(Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de répliquer. Il se trouve juste devant la porte de son immeuble et cherche ses clefs. Mais, dans le fond de sa poche, c'est son téléphone portable que ses doigts rencontrent. Fait anodin qui me sera bien utile puisqu'il s'en empare, hésite un instant, puis finis par composer le numéro. _Biiip… Biiip… Biiip…_ Dans son cerveau, où je me suis nichée, je sens monter la tension, lentement mais sûrement. Ses pensées vont et viennent, se cognent, puis repartent de plus belle. Mon cochon, tu me semble cuit à point !)

-Sois calme, je lui susurre, ne t'agite pas.

-Il ne répond pas…

-Allons, n'y penses plus. Va te coucher, il est déjà minuit passé. Demain, tu dois te rendre en cours.

- _Da_.

(Je le sens déçu. Pauvre garçon, il n'a encore rien vu !)

-Dis-moi, ce frère, tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

- _Niet_ , pas encore.

-Tu es certain qu'il existe au moins ?

-Tu voudrais insinuer que…

(Il est entré dans sa chambre et, tout en se changeant, il vide fébrilement le fond d'une bouteille de vodka qui traînait là. Puis, il se jette sur le lit, les yeux fixant le plafond. D'ici quelques instants, j'aurai gagné notre pari. Il ne me reste plus qu'à lui donner le coup de grâce !)

-À quoi penses-tu ?

-À rien, j'ai sommeil, me fait-il.

-Non, tu penses à ce qu'il doit être en train de faire en ce moment précis. Je me trompe ?

-Je ne pense à rien, je te dis.

-Tu l'imagines déjà avec le type de la BMW. Un homme élégant, assis sur un divan, avec peut-être un verre de whisky à la main. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Alfred est issu de ce genre de milieu après tout…

(Il ferme les yeux et plaque son coussin sur ses oreilles pour ne plus m'entendre. Il peut toujours essayer ! Il ne parviendra pas à me faire taire, je me suis trop bien installée dans son esprit.)

-Tu imagines la musique qu'ils ont certainement mis en arrière fond. Tu le vois à genoux, penché face à l'homme, occupé de…

-De quoi ?

-…

-Occupé de quoi ?

(C'est terminé, il a abdiqué. Il est désormais tout à moi. Il ne me reste plus qu'à ajouter la cerise sur le gâteau, la touche finale. Le jeu n'aura tout de même pas duré bien longtemps…)

-Ne te tourmente pas, tu sais bien qu'Alfred t'aime bien. Il n'a tout simplement pas entendu son téléphone sonner. Peut-être même qu'il dort déjà… Ce type à la BMW ne sait même pas qu'il existe.

-Mais… Je…

-Dors, oublie toute cette histoire. Tout ça parce que le taxi, au lieu de tourner à gauche, a remonté le boulevard ? À cause des cernes sous ses yeux ? À cause de son insistance à ne pas se faire raccompagner chez lui ? À cause du garçon blond qui se trouvait dans la voiture ? Dis-moi, tu n'as pas l'impression que tu en fais un peu trop ?

Regarde mon petit chef d'œuvre ! Vois comment il respire avec peine, comment il fixe le plafond les yeux grands ouverts. Il y a une heure, il était sûr de lui et avait l'esprit tranquille. À présent, il doute de tout et pourrait même être jaloux du vent qui caresse les joues de son bien aimé.

Pourtant, ce n'était là qu'un travail improvisé pour te donner un aperçu de mes talents. Imagine quel résultat je parviens à obtenir lorsque j'exerce l'entièreté de mon art. Ne suis-je pas une belle garce ? Penses-tu qu'il parviendra à trouver le sommeil cette nuit ?

XXX

Note de KingdomOfBelgium : Je tenais encore à vous remercier de m'avoir lue ! En vérité, cette fanfic ne me plaît pas… Après l'avoir modifiée à plusieurs reprises, j'ai préféré m'arrêté là et poster le tout tel quel. Mais je ne suis pas réellement satisfaite du résultat, cela ne ressemble pas exactement à ce que j'avais en tête… (Ma manière d'écrire me semble étrange, c'est comme si je ne me reconnaissais pas moi-même. Je ne sais pas si je parviens à me faire comprendre ?) C'est dommage, je suis un peu déçue… :-(

Ps : Peut-on poster de la poésie sur ce site ? Et est-ce qu'il n'y a que moi qui galère pour trouver un titre et un résumé à ce que j'écris… ?


End file.
